Percutaneous surgery is a procedure in which surgical instruments, and typically an endoscope, are inserted through a cannula into the body of a patient. A viewing element, typically a small video camera, is part of the endoscope and is connected to a television monitor so that the surgeon may view the surgical site.
The cannula is a hollow tube. The cannula is inserted through an incision into the body of a patient. The instruments and the endoscope are inserted through the cannula. The cannula also allows the instruments and endoscope to be removed from the body and/or adjusted in the body during the surgery.
A conventional apparatus for supporting the endoscope allows a surgeon to manipulate the surgical instruments without also moving the endoscope. Also, a known support apparatus allows adjustment of the endoscope relative to the cannula for viewing different areas at the surgical site.